izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Enzo Lambert
Enzo Lambert was a recurring character in IZombie Season 4 and the antagonist of Season 5. In Season 4, he was responsible for solving zombie-related crimes as the Security Chief. Then, towards the end of Season 5, he was the Commander of Fillmore-Graves after overthrowing Major Lilywhite in a coup d'état. He was portrayed by John Emmet Tracy. Season 4 Enzo first appears in Goon Struck, helping the investigation of four murders - one is Gordie Shultz, whose brain Liv eats that episode. Liv, Ravi, and Clive repeatedly make fun of Enzo, encouraging him to be openly critical about the Seattle PD and imply that Clive is incapable of his job. When Ravi makes fun of Enzo's accent, he returns by making fun of Ravi's, alongside some common English colloquialisms. He leaves before Ravi can respond, so he simply mutters "I hate that guy." In this scene, he reveals that his role as 'inspector' means that he solves zombie murders, while the Seattle PD solves human ones. He also reveals that Fillmore-Graves has its own medical examiner's office, that he trusts the capabilities of over Liv and Ravi's. He appears later in the same episode to cover for Blaine killing Mama Leone, presumedly under Chase's orders. He tells Clive and Liv that Mama Leone was killed by two Dead Enders, although they don't believe him. It's vaguely implied that Enzo intended to cover for Blaine all along, as when the bodies are first brought in, he states that he suspects the Dead Enders, despite having no evidence at this point. He avoids answering Clive's inquiry of how he solved the case by once again implying that Clive isn't good at his job. Liv, on the brains of a hockey goon, attacks Enzo for undermining their case - pulling his cape over his head and punching him multiple times in the abdomen. Once he recovers, he swears that she "will pay for this". In Mac-Liv-Moore, Enzo accompanies two bodies to the morgue, interrupting Liv and Ravi trying to piece together the prison bus murders. Liv and Ravi immediately launch into making fun of him for being French, but besides calling them 'brats', he doesn't respond. He explains that the bodies are human Walden Schwartzman and zombie Sophie Shalls, who were a couple. Clive enters just as Enzo comments how he doesn't see the point in relationships between zombies and humans and makes a joke about how they can't have sex - which lands terribly due to Clive's relationship with Dale, making everyone feel extremely awkward. Clive asks him for information about the victims and he produces a black, leather-bound notebook where he took substantial notes about Schwartzman from The 206 Weekly. In Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher!, Enzo goes with Chase to interrogate Curtis Lim, one of Liv's coyotes, at a Fillmore-Graves safe-house. During the interrogation, Chase tells Curtis that if he doesn't give up the information they want, they will eat his brain to get it: Enzo reinforces this threat by laying the table throughout Chase and Curtis' conversation. Once Curtis leaves to use the bathroom, Enzo takes his seat to talk with Chase. Chase asks Enzo about Brother Love and he admits to only knowing the general view of the church, so Chase asks him to check it out. They agree that they don't believe what Curtis has told them, and Chase says that it's likely they will be eating Curtis' brain. Later, Enzo is seen attending one of Brother Love's sermons. Upon arriving, he appears highly sceptical of the church and the congregation surrounding him. However, once Brother Love begins the service, what he says seems to resonate with Enzo, and he eventually joins the congregation in call and response. It's implied that the experience was a realisation for Enzo and that his loyalties have likely changed. Season 5 Ravi injects Enzo with the cure, making him human, so when he is shot through the heart by Graham Moss, he dies. Appearances: 15/71 Season 4: 6/13 *Goon Struck *Mac-Liv-Moore *Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher! *Insane in the Germ Brain *You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away *And He Shall Be a Good Man Season 5: 9/13 *Dead Lift *Dot Zom *Death Moves Pretty Fast *Filleted to Rest *Death of a Car Salesman *Night and the Zombie City *Killer Queen *Bye, Zombies *All's Well That Ends Well Trivia *Originally, Enzo was only going to feature in one episode as a comedic guest. *Enzo first appeared in Are You Ready for Some Zombies?, but the scene was cut. *The Breakdown of Enzo's role and the script of Episode 1 asked for a 'ridiculously, over-the-top, fake French accent that you can cut with a knife.' and 'a cross between Inspector Clouseau and Sasha Baron Cohen - exaggerate that.' *Wardrobe joked that Enzo's civilian clothes are a cross between Elvis and Mr. Rogers *Enzo drives a yellow 1965 Citroën Ami 6 Berlin, which actually belongs to John. *Enzo's office, which is seen twice in the series, is obsessively tidy, with every stationary item lined up perfectly. It was said that his home would very likely be just as neat and carefully organized. *It was agreed that Enzo probably has many cats. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Appears in Season 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists